


Awakening

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	Awakening

Title:  Awakening  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer:  I don't own them; they own me.  
  


  
  


“Welcome back among the living, Madame President.”

“Why?”

“The Admiral is nearly as stubborn as you.  He refused to let you go, literally.  At one point he was holding your hand so hard his knuckles turned white.”

“Tightly.”

“What?”

“Tightly, not hard.”

“Guess you’re feeling better then.”

“Much.  Thank you.”

“Thank the Admiral.  He made the final decision.”

“Hmm.  He really didn’t want to work with Dr. Baltar.”

“Yeah, I’m _sure_ that’s why.  Now I have other patients besides you.”

Laura smiled as Dr. Cottle grumbled something about two fools.  She wasn’t a fool, but she kept her feelings inside.

  
  



End file.
